The Fool
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Duo has always been the fool...but after a mission, he relizes that he doesn't want to play the fool any longer and to give the other boys a glimspe at the real Duo Maxwell. Adopted by starless-ocean.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did, Relena would have been long since been dead.

It's short I know but give me time lol

--

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock….._

Duo groaned as he listen to the evil clock tick away without a care in the world, he had just gotten back from a rather long mission and probably, judging by the old grandfather clock he only got a few hours of sleep.

Standing, he soon stretched and glanced over at Heero's sleeping form, the other's had room's to themselves and had forced the two into sharing one in the very large mansion like safe house.

Normally one would have the idea to wake the so called prefect solider and thus being chased around waking the other's in a foul mood, frowning he made his way to the bathroom and showered this time without singing in an annoying off key voice.

Something on the last mission had just made him finally realized that no matter how much he hid behide his idiot mask…war was still war and quite frank…he was tried of playing the fool.

After washing himself, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he was wondering why he had kept his hair so long…sure behide the idiot mask he said that it was to reaememberd the people at the church.

'I'm sure a trim wouldn't hurt…beside I think it's about due anyways' thought Duo to himself.

A few hours later the other boys started to wake to the smell of someone baking and humming down in the kitchen, the other's wonder who the hell was baking not knowing Duo had return from his mission.

Drawling their guns, they gently pushed the door open and came face to back with a boy, his brown hair was shoulder length and tied back, he was wearing a gray shirt and a pair of off white pants that had a black belt tied firmly around the slim waist.

The cocking of four guns caught his attention, the boy than turned around to revile the all to familiar neon violet eyes of their fellow comrade.

"Yo, hope you guys like oatmeal raisin, and don't worry they aren't poison's or anything"

All four of them blinked…but one thought ran through their minds. What they hell happen to Duo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did, Relena would have been long since been dead and if she was alive in it she would of not have the hots for Heero or have a thing for pink cringe

--

Duo frowned, something else the other's was not used to seeing on the once braided fool, Duo had won Quarte over easily by the use of the freshly baked cookies hot right out of the oven but the other's were not so ease.

"So Maxwell...I thought you couldn't cook to save your life and yet you made something without causing the kitchen to catch fire" said Wufei looking at the transformed teen...he was not the only one that was weary of Duo's mental health.

Duo blinked slightly, he was about to take a sip of his coffee, sighing he placed the cup down without taking a sip.

"I lied?" it was more of a question than an answer, in all truth that he was fabulous cook when he wanted to be...another part of fool's mask as Duo now dubbed it.

"Hn...what else have you been keeping from us Duo? Even for you this is not normal"

Duo blinked slightly. "My God! He spoke more than one word!" Duo was now laughing that he finally got more than a word out of the Perfect Solider.

But soon the laughter had died down and Duo's face grew serious as if he was in the middle of a battle he knew he couldn't win until he had done something foolish.

"I've been hiding under a fool's mask all my life...to save myself I had to become something that I wasn't, something that I hated to be"

"So how much of your life has been a lie and what has been the truth?" asked Quarte looking up from his tea, unlike the other's Quarte was the purest one out of the bunch.

Duo sighed and looked at the cooling coffee. "Mmm...Some of it has been a lie, I think starting at the beginning would be the best bet"

They all nodded than soon they were listening to Duo's story, most of the stuff they had heard before, about how he was an orphan and had lived on the streets, but he was a gifted child, he could understand collage grade math, reading and whatnot at the tender age of ten and could adapted to any setting on a whim.

Than came the abuse and torture that he suffered at the hands at one of the foster parents which caused him to slowly withdraw from people and start to rot his mind, so in attempt to save what humanity he had left he started to act like a carefree person so he wouldn't hurt anyone as well as himself.

As they sat there degusting the information that Duo had just told them, they realized than Duo had it harder than everyone, even though they all had to defend themselves once in awhile in their lifetime, Duo had been defending himself since the day he was born.

It was dinner time before anyone spoke again, they were watching him go to and fro in the kitchen making dinner even though Quarte had offered to cook their meal tonight which Duo refused polity saying that the blonde had done more than his fair share of cooking during the first year of the war.

No one got in-between Duo and his cooking, they were just amazed that the idiot was not burning everything or that the kitchen hadn't exploded yet, soon five plates were sat out and a wide range of food was sat on the table.

"Chicken and Asian rice with egg rolls and veggies, severed with green tea with abit of honey and lemon, not bad not bad as I do so say myself"

Duo than sat down to start eat, Wufei was the first to be the test subject and soon took a small bite of the chicken, he never tasted anything like this in his life and felt like he was on cloud nine, or something along that line.

The other's looked at Wufei and if he was eating it, it seemed to be alright so they started to eat as well, after dinner was done and the dish's wash, Wufei brought the idea up for a spare and Duo agreed, so here they were, sitting in the large dojo area of the mansion, they agreed on fists only and the first punch to win.

So here they were, trying to punch each other, they were match both on speed and able to block each other's punches before one could land a single blow, all of a sudden Duo had looked toward the window letting his guard down and allowing Wufei get a punch in to the cheek, stumbling back, Duo brought a hand to his cheek than grinned all goofy like.

"Nice punch Wufei, going to have to ask you for a rematch one of these days...I feel like we are going to have some unpleasant company soon...and for once I want to surprise the surprise party"


End file.
